


Недетские игры

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Недетские игры

\- Спок, - заговорщицкий шепот Джима привлекает внимание всего мостика. Вулканец замирает и, чуть погодя, поворачивается к Кирку:  
\- Да, капитан? - голос его холоден и бесстрастен, в глазах цвета спелой вишни полное равнодушие. Но Джим-то знает.  
\- Сегодня после смены у меня? - улыбается он и получает в ответ предостерегающий взгляд, а затем - едва заметный кивок. Джим, довольный, откидывается на спинку кресла. Кожа обивки приятно поскрипывает, и капитан с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не крутануться в нем - как будто Кирку не двадцать шесть, а три.  
Джим не замечает, как понятливо переглядываются члены команды, пряча в глазах радостные улыбки - люди счастливы за капитана и его старпома.  
Джим мечтательно зажмуривается, не в силах дождаться вечера. Это определенно самая длинная смена, но присутствие Спока сглаживает тяжелое и медленное течение минут, напоминая о том, что будет позже.  
Кирк оживляется, когда время ожидания подходит к концу. Пальцы покалывает, в груди спирает, и просыпается азарт, но Джим сдерживается, заставляя себя идти ровно и уверенно, а не нестись вприпрыжку, как мальчишка. Он знает, что Спок смотрит на него и тоже предвкушает.  
Шахматы на столе расставлены и готовы  
к партии, которая не может начаться вот уже восемь дней. Доски покрыты тонким слоем пыли, фигуры заскучали без дела, и Джим обещает себе, что они обязательно к ним вернутся. Когда-нибудь.  
Спок входит в каюту, и Кирк чувствует, как нетерпение захватывает его разум. Ну же, ну же...  
\- Сегодня у меня синяя, - говорит Джим. Спок приподнимает бровь, кончики ушей слегка зеленеют, как будто ему жарко или стыдно. Вулканец согласно кивает и замирает в нерешительности.  
\- На полу или на кровати? - еще есть вариант "на столе", но они уже пробовали, и им не понравилось.  
\- На полу мне кажется более предпочтительным, Джим.  
Кирк проглатывает замечание, что у него будет болеть спина и не только, но молчит, не желая отвлекать занявшегося подготовкой места Спока.  
Глаза капитана возбужденно загораются, когда его старпом достает из-под кровати плоскую коробку:  
\- Я возьму желтую, - говорит Спок и разворачивает "Монополию".


End file.
